Ce n'est pas sa plus grosse erreur non, c'est pire !
by Moony's Words
Summary: Harry vient de se rendre compte qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise. Genre vraiment énorme. Avec, pour changer, des conséquences vraiment désastreuses. Espérons que Hermione pourra le secourir encore une fois dans cette situation critique ! Sinon, il n'avait plus qu'à aller se rendre aux derniers Mangemorts vivants. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de le tuer ? A voir...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici mon dernier délire ! Je sais pas trop d'où ça sort (à part des méandres ténébreuses de mon cerveau ;)). J'ai déjà une idée d'épilogue mais je verrai bien, peut-être que cette fiction restera un OS mais bon... "Seul l'avenir nous le dira !" ;)

Merci beaucoup à Malau pour sa participation et ses encouragements (ça m'a vraiment motivée, tu gères !) !

En tous cas, bonne lecture, et dîtes-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé !

ENJOY !

* * *

Bon.

Là, il serait peut-être temps qu'il dramatise... Ce n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Non, c'était bien pire !

Comment il en était arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui ! Il n'avait pas écouté Hermione.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ?! Parce qu'il était sûr de lui. Mais quel idiot. Il le savait pourtant, que c'était Hermione la plus intelligente et perspicace d'eux deux... Mais non, comme un stupide gryffondor, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant, il se trouvait là, debout à attendre avec angoisse. La plupart des hommes, dans son cas, seraient anxieux mais remplis d'espoir. Lui il était juste anxieux et avait une forte nausée. Surtout ne pas vomir. Dans un sens, avec un ventre vide noué par l'appréhension l'ayant empêché d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit, il n'allait pas tout salir au moins. Et puis, c'est grâce à cet estomac vide qui avait des crampes qu'il avait remarqué.

En effet, il aurait pu le voir auparavant mais il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en n'importe qui. Surtout en ses amis et là, la trahison n'en était que plus douloureuse. Tu parles d'un auror, même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait empoisonné un peu plus chaque jour...

Mais là, ces deux jours à la diète lui avait éclairci les idées. Elle n'était même pas jolie en plus. Enfin si, là il était de mauvaise foi. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux marrons chocolat. Mais bon, lui ne l'avait jamais trouvé jolie. Du moins, pas par lui-même, parce que, lorsqu'il était influencé, c'était une toute autre histoire !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Molly avait tellement été enchantée par ce mariage, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir tout de suite, non ? Parce que, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet de l'Amortensia, et bien, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici...

Rah, mais où était Hermione quand on avait besoin d'elle ?! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait besoin d'elle à peu près à chaque instant de sa vie, rien que pour lui éviter de se payer toutes les portes qu'il croisait... Mais quand même ! Il était persuadé qu'elle seule pourrait le sortir de ce guêpier...

Là ! Au premier rang, entre Ron et George se trouvait la jeune fille brune dont les cheveux avaient été tellement laqués et magiquement retouchés qu'ils ne possédaient plus aucune des boucles qu'il affectionnait. Et Hermione sans ses bouclettes, ce n'était plus Hermione ! C'est comme un Malefoy roux ou un Weasley blond : incompatible avec sa vraie nature ! Sa chevelure était indomptable, tout comme son caractère de lionne ! Alors, si ses cheveux sont attachés et lissés, comment les chers neurones qui sont dessous pourront-ils surchauffer pour venir le sauver de cette situation _vraiment_ précaire ?

Il venait de trouver une idée géniale ! Digne de son génie ! Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant ?! Il était vraiment un jeune homme fabuleux, pas étonnant que Ginny ait voulu l'épouser. Bon, à moins que ça ne soit pour sa fortune et sa renommée. Oh, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, non ? Enfin, il parlait de la jeune fille qui depuis qu'il était en sixième année le droguait au filtre d'amour... Mouais, peu crédible tout ça.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait l'annoncer à Ron ? Celui-ci idéalisait totalement sa "petite princesse", il ne le croirait jamais ! Et si Ron ne le croyait pas, personne ne le croirait. Il était foutu. Ah mais non ! Il reste toujours l'option "Décoiffons Hermione pour que ses gentils petits neurones viennent à sa rescousse (encore une fois)" ! Mais comment mettre le plan en place ? Non parce que, ça serait mieux qu'elle le sorte d'ici avant qu'il n'ait la bague au doigt. Ce qui risque de bientôt arriver puisque les portes de l'église sorcière sont en train de s'ouvrir et que Ginny et son père Arthur vont alors commencer à remonter l'allée. Oh, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au col de son costume à cent gallions.

Peut-être que s'il se jetait sur sa meilleure amie pour la décoiffer alors elle l'aiderait ? Ou peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait.

Ou peut-être pas ! Peut-être qu'elle le remercierait de l'avoir sauver des mains moites de Ron ! Parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face : Ron a les mains moites. Tout le temps. Mais bon, c'est peut-être une maladie genre, la phobie des mains sèches ?

\- Hum hum.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. MERLIN, PITIÉ, AIDE-MOI ! Qu'il lui envoie un miracle et il promet de chercher Avalon ! Elle était là, en face de lui et venait de se racler la gorge à la mode "Ombrage" parce qu'il devait avoir le regard vide. Quoique Snape serait sûrement d'avis pour dire qu'un Potter a toujours le regard vide. Ah, sacré Snape ! Ses piques acides lui manqueraient presque... Presque hein ! Non parce qu'il n'était pas encore complètement maso, merci pour lui et bonjour chez vous. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Ah oui, le mariage avec Ginny qui va avoir lieu dans quelques secondes. S'évanouir sur place ne sera pas du plus bel effet, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, la Gazette s'en donnerait encore à cœur joie : "Celui-qui-a-vaincu-s'évanouit-lors-de-l'échange-de-ses-vœux". Remarque, c'est racoleur comme titre, ça donne envie de lire tout-ça-tout-ça...

\- _Hum hum_.

Ombrage, le retour. C'est accrocheur ça ! C'est sûr que ce film sera un carton ! Il avait hâte de voir la bande annonce ! Oh. Au vu du regard meurtrier de la _chère et tendre_ presque mariée, il avait tout intérêt à revenir sur Terre pour assister à cette maudite cérémonie. Merlin, tu étais censé envoyer un miracle, pas une catastrophe ambulante.

\- Nous sommes ici pour célébrer aujourd'hui l'heureux mariage de Ginevra Molly Weasley et de Harry James Potter.

Ah, c'est un prêtre ce ridicule petit monsieur en rose ? Bah, fallait le dire : il n'aurait pas stressé et lui aurait demandé conseils pour s'enfuir... Il aurait peut-être même accepté de l'aider et ils seraient partis tous les deux à dos de licornes ! Niark niark, la tête de Ginevra (il avait oublié que son prénom était si laid... Ginny est beaucoup mieux en effet !) si elle voyait partir en courant par la petite porte du fond deux des hommes les plus importants pour son mariage avec **_Harry Potter_**. Quelle plaisante image.

\- -otter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente, de lui jurer fidélité, de l'aimer et de la chérir chaque jour jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oh oh. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il avait loupé le moment où Ginny prononce ses vœux. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on se met à réfléchir... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut répondre ? Allez, Harry tu es un gryffondor fier et sans peur alors tu vas porter avec honneur le nom des Potter, digne descendant du troisième frère Ignotus Peverell, et dire...

\- Oui, je le veux.

Mais noooooooooon ! C'était pas du tout ça qui fallait que tu dises ! Mais vas te taper la tête contre l'autel, ça changera rien à l'état de tes neurones ! Ça peut pas être pire que maintenant...

\- Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

NON ! Il fallait à tous prix que quelqu'un parle ! S'il vous plaît !

...

Wow wow wow, c'est quoi ce silence ? Pourquoi personne ne veut s'opposer à ce maudit mariage ? Ils ne voient pas que le vainqueur de Voldemort allait se faire terrasser par ce dramatique événement et qu'il n'attend que qu'ils interviennent ?!

\- Je m'y oppose.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de l'église (avec espoir pour le malheureux marié, il faut l'avouer) vers la personne qui venait de prononcer les quatre mots magiques qui lui rendrait sa liberté. "Libéréééééééé, délivrééééééééé, je ne me marierai plus jamaiiiiiis !"

Ah, inconnu au bataillon, celui-là. Pourtant il porte les insignes du Ministère de la Magie et du bureau des aurors sur sa robe.

\- Et par le présent ordre du Magenmagot, j'arrête Ginevra Molly Weasley pour corruption et empoisonnement sur la personne de Harry James Potter. Messieurs, emparez-vous d'elle.

Apparurent alors des aurors qui maîtrisèrent Ginny qui se débattait comme un beau diable. L'homme, que dis-je !, le sauveur qui avait interrompu le désastreux fiasco qu'allait devenir ce mariage s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Mr Potter, je vais vous demander de me suivre pour faire des examens à Ste Mangouste et vérifier la toxicité de votre sang.

Harry Potter -non-marié-à-Ginevra acquiesça, un peu hébété. Mais comment il a pu savoir ? Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses doutes-presque-certitudes... Son regard se tourna alors vers le premier rang de l'église. Là, Hermione lui rendit son regard avec un clin d'œil. La Hermione Granger. La parfaite meilleure amie dont tout le monde rêverait ! Son Hemionounette chérie d'amour qui venait encore de lui sauver la vie ! Il faudra qu'il pense à la remercier ! Allez, il allait même faire un don à la S.A.L.E. tiens !

En passant devant elle, elle lui glissa un papier dans la main.

"A charge de revanche."

Tout ce qu'elle voudra, même se marier avec Snape !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà ! Je vous l'avais dit, je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire cette suite ! Bon, c'est dans le même style que le premier chapitre, vous vous en doutez sûrement... Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire même si je ne suis pas extrêmement fan de ce couple (même pas du tout mais bon, là, ça le faisait;)) et j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à le lire ! En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

ENJOY !

* * *

Hermione Granger était un monstre. Voilà l'effroyable vérité qui bouleversa la vie de Harry Potter en ce beau jeudi de mai. Oh, elle n'était pas un monstre comme une sorcière dans les livres pour moldus (puisqu'elle en était vraiment une avec de la vraie magie et tout) mais un monstre, le monstre, dont les parents parlaient aux petits sorciers pas sages en ces termes : "Si tu ne manges pas cette délicieuse purée de petits pois, la méchante Hermione viendra te chercher et te dévorera vivant !" et autres réjouissances de ce genre. De toute façon les parents n'ont aucune imagination quand il s'agit de faire manger des enfants récalcitrants. Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Hermione était un monstre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Ok elle était tyrannique avec les devoirs et le règlement à Poudlard mais de là à _ÇA_. Il y avait quand même un ravin. Une falaise. Un océan. Même tout un monde ! Il aurait dû voir les signes avant-coureurs. La S.A.L.E. en était sûrement un. Avoir le béguin pour Ron aussi, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il y avait peut-être même un lien !

Bon. Peut-être pas, mais ça aurait pu.

Enfin, par Merlin _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi par _Merlin_ ? (Faire bien attention à bien accentuer les mots en italique, ça donne plus de ton à ses lamentations internes.) Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? A part violer des centaines et des centaines de fois le règlement de Poudlard (mais c'était du passé), prendre des risques inconsidérés toute sa scolarité et avoir failli être marié à Ginevra (mais ça aussi c'était du passé ! Faut passer à autre chose les gars... Une petite erreur ça arrive à tout le monde!) mais comme le « failli » était le terme le plus important et bien, comme on pourrait s'en douter, il avait désormais deux furies rousses sur les bras. D'où l'idée de Hermione de l'accompagner à une série de congrès de Potions. Lui, Harry James Potter à un congrès de Potions ! Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier... Il le savait qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de roublardise comme une Serpentard ! Mais non, il l'avait remercié avec son grand sourire niais et l'avait suivi.

La situation n'avait vraiment rien de comique mais pourtant, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de leur propre gré. Oh oui, quand on y repensait bien c'était amusant. Il ricana. Un regard des plus meurtriers le cloua sur place, faisant disparaître les traces de son amusement. Bon, peut-être pas pour tout le monde à l'évidence. Et s'il y réfléchissait bien, ce n'était pas très drôle sur le long terme. Merlin. Il ne pensait _jamais_ plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Bon, ça ne servait strictement à rien de dramatiser. (C'était drôle, il trouvait qu'il l'utilisait très régulièrement ce mot en ce moment. Toujours dans les mêmes situations en plus.) Il aurait tout le temps de paniquer _après_. Quand il se retrouvera avec non plus deux mais trois furies rousses. Et peut-être qu'Arthur s'y mettrait aussi ! Mouais, non, ce monsieur était bien trop pacifiste pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bon, il était sûr que Fred et George ne diraient rien ainsi que Charlie. Pour Bill, c'était peut-être un peu différent... Et Percy ! Oh Merlin, il avait oublié Percy ! Est-ce qu'il ferait comme à son mariage annulé et le collerait pendant des jours pour le harceler sur la morale, les codes moraux, la société magique anglaise, les codes de la société magique anglaise et la morale de la société magique anglaise. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine du dos. Pitié, tout sauf Percy. Et Ron. Et tant qu'il y pensait, et Ginevra et Molly en colère. Que quelqu'un l'entende !

Dans un sens, peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien et qu'ils allaient tous très bien le prendre.

Même lui se disait qu'il était trop naïf parfois. Mais bon, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire hein ? Il soupira, et s'attira deux regards prometteurs d'une morte longue et douloureuse s'il ne se concentrait pas sur le présent maintenant-Harry-James-Potter-ou-sinon-je-multiplie-tes-lunettes-et-je-te-les-fais-bouffer-paire-par-paire-merci-au-revoir. Par Morgane, avec ces deux caractères de cochons, il n'était pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur ! Il se ressaisit néanmoins et regarda avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans un édifice en pierre (la voix de Hermione résonna dans son esprit : « Cette chapelle fut construite au XVIIème siècle sur ordre du roi Charles Ier lors de la prise de pouvoir des Stuart. Le Ministère de la magie la ensuite réquisitionnée du fait qu'une importante société de sorciers vivaient ici à l'époque. C'était comme le petit village de Pré-au-lard si tu préfères mais il fallait cacher la magie aux moldus donc des restrictions ont été prises. L'une d'elle fut l'établissement d'un couvre-feu car les étincelles de magie se voyaient encore mieux la nuit.» C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'il se disait que si les cours de Binns avaient été plus intéressants et n'auraient pas _toujours_ porté sur les Révolutions gobelines, il aurait pu aimer l'histoire.) des plus banal mais pourtant, une certaine sérénité se dégageait de l'endroit. Derrière lui se trouvaient quelques chaises, occupées seulement par quelques potionnistes de renom et aussi de Luna et Neville. Ah Luna. Elle lui avait manqué avec ses radis et ses cornes de Ronflak Cornu. Elle portait une robe d'un très joli vert électrique agrémentée ci et là de radis, poireaux et pomme de terre qui faisaient des rondes puis s'éloignaient en dansant. Oui parce que les légumes sur la robe de Luna _bougeaient_. Ils dansaient et semblaient bien s'amuser. Plus que lui en tous cas. Il retint un soupir qui l'aurait envoyé directement à la tombe, il en était sûr, et posa son regard sur les personnes debout à ses côtés.

Dans un sens ils allaient bien ensemble. Peut-être. En penchant la tête et en fermant à demi les yeux, il était sûr de pouvoir se convaincre.

Potter.

Il se redressa immédiatement et arrêta ses pitreries. Pendant un instant, la voix du sombre et ténébreux professeur des Potions de Poudlard avait retentit à ses oreilles. Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il blêmit légèrement. Oh, il se voyait déjà récurer les chaudrons... Il décida que la plus sage des décisions était de ne plus bouger ni réfléchir. Juste être présent. Pour elle. Car elle, elle l'avait toujours été pour lui. Alors il lui devait bien ça.

Ok, il avait dû encore faire une connerie, mais ça devenait une habitude, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il recevait autant de regards insistants ? Il avait rien fait pourtant, promis ! Il était sage comme une image, comme d'habitude ! Peut-être même plus que d'habitude ! Et, non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait entamé le buffet d'amuses bouches ! (Soit dit en passant, le canapé de foie gras avec ses quelques grains de sel de Guérande (un truc français, guindé et cher mais bon) était délicieux!)

Hum hum.

Oh. Raclement de gorge à la Ombrage, _encore_.

Oh oh. Il venait de se souvenir. Il s'approcha alors du trio qui faisait place à la petite assemblée et tendit un écrin rouge où disposaient deux alliances. Une main aux longs doigts fins s'appropria l'un et prit la main de la personne en face de lui.

Moi, Severus Tobias Snape promet de chérir, aimer et protéger jusqu'à ma mort et peut-être même dans l'au-delà Hermione Jane Granger.

C'était sûr, Ron allait le _tuer._ Car oui, le monstre Hermione Granger, « à charge de revanche » lui avait demandé enfin, elle avait plutôt exigé qu'il soit celui qui annoncerait aux Weasley son mariage avec la Terreur des cachots, Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'étais pas venue faire un petit tour par ici... Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un troisième chapitre pour (ce qui était censé être un OS à la base) _Ce n'est pas ma plus grosse erreur. Non, c'est pire !_ ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi.

( **Nafrayu** , si jamais tu repasses par là, sache que c'est en relisant ta review que j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre ;) )

Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

ENJOY !

* * *

C'est fou comme un endroit que vous pouviez avoir considéré comme un foyer, un refuge, pouvait d'un coup d'un seul se transformer en le pire repère. Comme si la jolie petite maison dans la prairie sous un ciel bleu et ensoleillé devenait un manoir sombre et rempli de toiles d'araignées, dont les portes grinçaient et claquaient seules comme dans les films d'horreur à bas budget. Imaginez un ciel sombre avec des éclairs qui illuminent une silhouette inquiétante de temps en temps, apparaissant à l'une des fenêtres cassées de la bâtisse et vous aurez le tableau complet. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'une meute de loup-garous enragés (pardon Professeur Lupin) ou de vampires assoiffés arrachent les gonds de la porte d'entrée pour se jeter sur lui. Enfin, non pas qu'il avait peur du grand méchant loup hein, n'allez surtout pas croire ça. Mais une seule rencontre avec un lycanthrope un soir de pleine lune lui avait suffi, merci.

Enfin. Tout ça ne résolvait pas son problème. Parfois, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de n'être jamais allé à Poudlard. Bon, cette pensée disparaissait d'elle-même très rapidement à chaque fois parce, vivre jusqu'à sa majorité avec les Dursley, merci mais non merci hein. Même s'il voulait bien avouer que Dudley s'était quelque peu amélioré depuis que sa fille avait commencé à montrer des signes de magie accidentelle, il n'en restait pas que Big D, ben, il lui en voulait un peu. Il était un gentil petit Gryffondor naïf mais il avait ses limites. Avec du recul, peut-être que Tante Pétunia n'était pas si horrible. Ok, il était sous-nourri, mais au moins il était nourri ! Bon, même lui admettait que l'argument était léger. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à être rancunier.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras te plonger dans tes pensées autant de temps que tu voudras, il va bien falloir qu'on entre.

Grumf. Saleté. Harry commençait sérieusement à détester cette voix, même s'il l'adorait de tout son cœur. Oui, il était contradictoire, un problème avec ça ?

\- Je n'ai plus envie, ce n'était pas une bonne idée en fait.

Léger soupir.

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais sûr qu'ils ne t'en voulaient pas pour le mariage de Hermione avec Snape.

Oh Merlin. S'il y avait bien une rencontre Harry Potter/Weasley dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir, c'est bien le jour où il avait dû annoncer à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille adoptive l'union entre sa meilleure amie et la Chauve-souris des Cachots (les majuscules sont très importantes, le maître tenant à son titre presque autant qu'à ses chaudrons). Ce fut légèrement compliqué de demander à toutes les petites têtes rousses d'arrêter de hurler, que ce soit d'horreur (pour ne citer que lui : Ron) ou de rire (vous ne devinerez jamais le nombre de blagues qu'avaient pu sortir les jumeaux à la suite de cette annonce). Il sentit une migraine faire son apparition. Rien que de penser à la voix de Mme Weasley... Il frissonna. Il aimait beaucoup sa maman de substitution mais il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit que cela justement, une mère de substitution. Il savait que ses organes vocaux étaient très bien développés, il en avait fait l'expérience lors de la beuglante en seconde année, mais il y avait une nette différence entre _savoir_ et _voir_. Enfin, surtout entendre dans le cas présent (ou passé, puisqu'on parle d'un événement passé, mais passons). Il se souvenait encore de la figure de la matriarche Weasley devenir lentement rouge. Cela avait commencé avec les oreilles, puis des taches rouges étaient apparues sur son cou avant de remonter progressivement jusqu'à son front. Tout son visage avait été assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux. Et s'il avait un jour pensé que Ginny avait un tempérament flamboyant, ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Molly Weasley. Nul besoin de chercher où la benjamine avait pris son caractère fougueux.

\- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui semblait inquiète maintenant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

Silence dubitatif.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne sens pas prêt, on peut repousser...

\- Non, tu sais très bien qu'on a déjà que trop retardé cette rencontre. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis heureux en amour désormais.

\- Mais ?

Grumf. Cet individu commençait à franchement trop bien le connaître, il allait falloir songer à l'éliminer.

\- Mais, par ma faute, Ginny a été envoyée à Azkaban pour encore deux ans.

\- Eh, ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable ? J'adore Ginny mais ce qu'elle t'a fait est interdit ! Harry, elle te faisait boire de l'Amortensia depuis que tu avais seize ans pour pouvoir se marier avec toi ! Outre le fait que ce n'est absolument pas moral, et bien, ce n'est absolument pas moral ! Je trouve qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien et qu'elle ait eu de la chance que tu décides de participer à son procès pour faire réduire la peine.

De la chance. Ah ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire ça pour un emprisonnement de quatre ans à Azkaban pour avoir empoisonné le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ? Bon, peut-être que s'il n'était pas intervenu la sanction aurait été pire... Il soupira. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il redressa les épaules et adressa un sourire tout sauf convaincant à la personne l'accompagnant.

\- Allons-y, avant que mon courage ne m'abandonne une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le petit portail du Terrier, une main l'arrêta et il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne un (trop) court instant.

\- Sache que tu es le petit gryffon le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Il ricana.

\- Arrête ton char et avance ! On dirait que c'est toi qui retarde l'échéance maintenant.

L'autre lui fit une grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre et je crains un peu leur accueil.

Oh Merlin, s'ils étaient deux à stresser ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais !

Harry lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la maison penchée d'où s'élevaient des rires. Il toqua à la porte et ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur la silhouette rondouillarde Mme Weasley et celle plus haute de son mari.

\- Charlie, Harry ! Entrez donc ! Je ne pensais que vous arriveriez ensemble alors que vous aviez chacun dit que vous viendrez accompagné !

Grumf. Ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés que cela devenait déjà compliqué. Il sentit la main de son amant se poser au creux de ses reins.

\- Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Que Merlin le sauve. Vu le regard que leur lançait Molly, elle n'avait pas encore compris, alors qu'Arthur avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux.

\- Voilà, je sors avec Harry.

Les dés étaient jetés.


End file.
